


Okay Boomer

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Randy the intern - Freeform, Salty like Crait, Smut, TROS salt, okay boomer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey brings Ben back from Exegol and introduces him to the Resistance as Randy the intern.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 72
Kudos: 247





	Okay Boomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v3ryvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/gifts).



> For my dear friend Rachel. I hope this makes you laugh because it's absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

Following their escape from Exegol, Ben and Rey found themselves crammed into the single seater Tie Fighter that Ben had arrived in. Rey was situated on his crotch and he had to mentally tell his cock  _ not now boner _ . The last thing he wanted to do was make Rey uncomfortable with his throbbing erection. 

He looped an arm around her waist and shifted her in his lap. Ben couldn’t help but to look at the way her peachy ass perched right on his lap. She would be the death of him. 

“So we are going to show up to the Resistance Base in an imperial TIE Fighter?” Rey questioned. 

_ Yeah…  _ Ben really hadn’t thought that part through. He rummaged through the glove compartment and felt a soft material. He pulled it out and grinned. He reached further into the compartment and found a blonde wig and a knit cap. 

“I can wear a disguise… just until they get used to the idea of us,” Ben offered. 

“A disguise?” Rey snorted. She grabbed the gray vest and admired the embroidered name on the breast pocket. “Randy. Okay Randy, what’s our story?” 

“Nothing special, just that I helped you escape Exegol and resigned from my position as a First Order intern.” 

“Why do you think there was a wig in the glove compartment?” Rey asked. 

“I don’t know… maybe the owner of the TIE was going bald and was embarrassed.”

“You are ridiculous,” Rey stated before closing the distance between their mouths and kissing him soundly. 

_ Fuck.  _ He couldn’t wait to make love to this beautiful woman. 

***

When they arrived on Ajan Kloss, Ben couldn’t help but to let out a snort. 

“Why are all the rebel bases on jungle moons?” 

“I don’t know, maybe for nostalgia purposes,” Rey said while rolling her eyes. 

He quickly put his disguise on as Rey landed the TIE Fighter in the hangar. Rey climbed out of his lap and motioned for Ben to follow her. They were met with the entirety of the Resistance members. All of them celebrating their great victory. Even though Ben was pretty sure that the First Order was still around… but that was beside the point. 

The pilot and the traitor approached them with apprehension. Rey ran up to them and hugged them tightly. He formed a fist with his hand and imagined knocking both of them out. 

“Uh, Rey… who is that?” Poe questioned. 

Rey turned to Ben and smiled, reaching for his hand. 

“This is Randy. Former First Order intern. He helped me escape Exegol.” 

The traitor frowned at him and whispered to Poe, “I think that’s Kylo Ren.” 

“Okay boomer,” Ben said under his breath.

Poe rolled his eyes, “no it’s not. Kylo Ren doesn’t have blonde hair.” 

The two men left the hangar arguing as Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and led him to her quarters. Once they were safely behind closed doors, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. 

She grinned against his lips as she started to pull the gray vest off of him. Ben returned the favor, ridding her of her virgin white ensemble. They tumbled onto her cot, down to nothing but their underthings. 

“Take this stupid wig off,” Rey demanded. 

Ben tossed it to the side and Rey let out a sigh of approval, sinking her fingers into his dark locks. 

“There he is. There’s my Ben.” 

Ben couldn’t  _ not  _ kiss her after hearing those words. He lowered his mouth to hers as Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock was already hard and pressing against her core through the slim barrier of her panties. 

He wanted this to last… couldn’t believe he would  _ finally  _ be losing his virginity and with the woman of his dreams, no less. Ben snapped his hips, nudging her clit with the head of his cock. They were so enthralled with one another that neither of them noticed the door flying open until it was too late. 

“Rey?” Finn yelled. 

“Get out, Finn,” Rey screamed back. 

Finn slammed the door and his voice could be heard echoing down the corridors. 

“I knew that was Kylo Ren.” 

Rey sighed and rested her head back on the pillows. 

“I really can’t stand when he screams my name like that. Anyway, I guess the jig is up.” 

***

It physically pained Ben to pull himself away from Rey, but they needed to do some damage control and they’d have time to rekindle their intimacy later that evening. The traitor had kind of ruined the moment. It wouldn’t be long before the entire base knew that the former Supreme Leader was amongst them. 

Ben changed into his good boy sweater and threw his disguise in the garbage. He wouldn’t need it any longer. 

Rey laced their fingers together as they made their way to the command room. 

Everyone gathered in the room came to complete silence once Ben and Rey walked in. Rey held her head up high as she gestured to Ben. 

“As you all probably know by now,” she glared at Finn who happened to look chastised. “Ben Solo has joined our ranks.” 

Not a single member of the Resistance dared to comment. Rey gave them one last look and then tugged at Ben’s hand. 

“All right, we are very busy. You know… doing Force stuff so. Don’t bother us until tomorrow.” 

***

Finally,  _ finally,  _ they were alone with the door securely locked. Rey had already stripped down to her underthings. Ben followed suit, taking off his trousers and then pulling his good boy sweater over his head. 

Rey grabbed the sweater from his hands and held it to her chest, breathing in the scent of it. 

“I’m confiscating this. It’s mine now,” she remarked. 

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” 

“Lay down on the bed,” Rey commanded. 

He lounged out on the cot, feeling the burning gaze of her eyes on his chest. 

“Like what you see?” Ben teased. 

She bit her lip and nodded. 

“You know I made up a rap about you after Ahch-To…  _ Kylo won’t put on a shirt, Kylo is kind of a flirt. _ ” 

Ben’s eyes widened with lust. It was clear their interactions in the smut hut had made Rey as horny as him.  _ Closest thing to a sex scene he’d ever experienced. _

“Bring dat ass here,” Ben demanded. 

Rey giggled as she crossed the room, climbing into his lap and kissing him softly. All of the joking aside, Ben found himself falling even more in love with Rey. He wanted their first time to be special… intimate, everything that Rey deserved and more. 

His palm moved to the back of her head, massaging the base of her neck as they kissed tenderly. Rey pulled away, sitting her gorgeous ass on his thighs as she reached behind her back and started to unwind the wraps of her breast band. 

Ben suddenly lost the ability to speak… because Rey’s breasts… were right there and they were perfect. Even better than he imagined, perky with rosy nipples that he longed to taste. 

_ You can.  _ Rey said over their bond. Ben realized he’d projected the image of his mouth on her tits straight through the bond. Rey cupped the back of his neck and guided his lips to her nipple. He enveloped the stiff pick, sucking lightly. 

His eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy and Rey started to grind against his growing erection. Ben released her breast with a slick pop, cupping her cheeks and diving in to kiss her pretty pink lips again. 

She started to pull the band of his underwear down and Ben lifted his hips to help ease the material down. His cock sprung forth and Rey’s eyes widened as she let out a little moan. 

“Take these off,” Ben suggested, pulling on her panties. 

“Take them off of me,” Rey said smugly, rising on her knees. 

Ben started to pull them down her thighs, getting annoyed with how long it was taking. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and Rey shrieked as Ben tossed away her ruined panties. 

“Sorry, they were in the way,” Ben remarked. 

“You are a bad man,” Rey growled. 

Ben liked the feral sound of her voice. 

“You like that about me. You called me a monster. I am a monster. Now bring that pussy up here so I can eat it.” 

Rey yelped as he laid down and pulled her up his body until her cunt was straddling his face. He dove in, licking through her slick folds and swirling his tongue over her clit. She tasted  _ incredible.  _ Ben groaned against her core as he lapped at her. He could do this for hours. He’d eat her out for the rest of his life if Rey would let him. 

It wasn’t long before she gripped the headboard and rocked her cunt against his mouth and tounge. Rey screamed through her orgasm and Ben felt a sense of pride knowing that the entire Resistance Base probably knew exactly what they were up to. 

She slid down his body, her wet cunt resting on his lower abdomen as she caught her breath. 

“Wow Ben, I always knew you had a mouth made for eating out.” 

His blood ran hot at the thought of Rey  _ imagining  _ him pleasuring her. Rey leaned down and kissed him before reaching for his cock and stroking him a few times. She then guided his cock to her pussy and started to lower herself down. 

They both groaned as he bottomed out inside of her. Rey was unbelievably tight. 

“Hold on,” Rey said, planting a hand on his chest. “Holy shit. Hold on. You’re huge and I’ve never… I’ve never done this before.” 

“Me either,” Ben answered. 

After taking a moment to get used to the stretch of him, Rey smiled and encouraged him to move. Ben slowly pumped up into her, his eyes rolling back at the feel of her silken pussy hugging his cock. 

His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her snug against him as he continued to thrust. Rey kissed him as her fingers found their way into his hair. Her hard little nipples brushed against his chest with every snap of his hips. 

When they pulled away for breath, Ben looked into Rey’s hazel eyes and whispered the words he had longed to tell her for so long. 

“I love you.” 

Rey smiled at him and said it in return. 

“I love you, too.” 

Rey loved him.  _ Him _ . Ben Solo. 

It didn’t take him long to reach his release. They grasped on to each other as he filled her with his come, Rey’s walls fluttering around his member as she climaxed. Rey collapsed on his chest, burrowing against him as she sighed against his neck in content. Ben let his palm rest on her ass, massaging the soft flesh as they came down from their orgasms. 

***

The following morning, Rey started packing up the Falcon for their departure. Since the war was over the Resistance was no longer needed. There was no reason for its existence. 

Ben sat in the pilot’s chair, looking at the controls of the Falcon with a hint of sadness. This was his father’s ship and Ben had never gotten the chance to fly it. He’d always wanted to be a pilot like his father. But not Luke Skywalker, fuck that guy. 

Rey closed the ramp after saying goodbye to her friends. She joined him in the cockpit taking the co-pilot’s chair and gesturing for him to start preparations for launch. 

“Where to?” Ben questioned. 

“Somewhere green. I’m tired of desert planets.” 

“How about Naboo?” Ben questioned. 

“Yeah, Naboo sounds great.” 

Once they hit lightspeed and put the Falcon on auto-pilot, Ben turned to Rey and leaned over to kiss her. One thing Ben knew for certain… they would never be alone again. 


End file.
